dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Knackler-Nugget
Kategorie: Monster der Ostewinsel Familie: Knabbereien Lebensraum Die Knackler-Nuggets sind Beschwörungen des Boss-Monsters Knackler in der Knusperfabrik. Statuswerte |} Monsterzauber Keine Bekannte Funde Keine Strategie The Croqueleur has spells that will change the character and change the effect during the fight. To make it simple, the goal of the fight is to have 4 Crunchy Nuggets. It will be necessary each time to kill these Nuggets and once the 4 Nuggets dead the fight ends (To have all the details on this go down a little lower in the paragraph: "How to overcome the Croqueleur"). The spells will vary depending on which nugget you need to kill: *Spells before killing the first nugget: **Croustichoc: Strikes 150 in the fire element in the diagonal cross zone of size 1 and puts the weakened state for 1 turn. This spell is launched from 3 to 9PO maximum. **Total Impwdkt: Strikes 230 in the fire element in the inverted triangle zone of base 3. It minimizes the random effects. This spell is launched up to 2PO maximum. **Gourmet attraction: It attracts the target of 3 squares online and puts a penalty of 20 leaks for 1 round. This spell is launched online only up to 8PO. *Spells before killing the second nugget: **Croustichoc: Strike 150 in the air element and add a poison of 1 PA used lose 5PV air for 2 turns. This spell is launched from 3 to 9PO maximum. **Total Impwakt: Strikes 230 in the air element and sets the state inseparable for 1 turn. This spell is launched up to 2PO maximum. **Greedy Attraction: It draws the target 2 squares online and puts a penalty of 50% melee damage for 1 round. This spell is launched online only up to 8PO. *Spells before killing the third nugget: **Croustichoc: Strikes 150 in the water element and removes 2PA skiveable for 1 turn. This spell is launched from 3 to 9PO maximum. **Total Impwdkt: Strike 230 in the water element and push back 2 squares in line or diagonal and remove 2PM skiveable. This spell is launched up to 2PO maximum. **Gourmet attraction: It attracts the target of 1 box in line, removes 4PO and puts the gravity state for 1 turn. This spell is launched online only up to 8PO. *Spells before killing the last nugget: **Croustichoc: Strikes 150 in the earth element and puts 10% erosion for 1 turn. This spell is launched from 3 to 9PO maximum. **Total Impwdkt: Strikes 230 in the earth element, pushes back 4 spaces and removes 4PM (5 in cc) dodgy. This spell is launched up to 2PO maximum. **Greedy Attraction: Strikes 220 in the neutral element and puts the state indestructible for 1 turn and draws in line of 1 box. This spell is launched online only up to 8PO. *How to defeat the Croqueleur: As mentioned before, the Croqueleur has 4 states at the beginning of the fight. Moreover we saw that his spells will change during the fight and will hit in each of the 4 elements. To defeat the Croqueleur there is thus a link with the 4 elements! Introduction, the nuggets of the Croqueleur: In order to kill the Croqueleur, it will be necessary to proceed in several stages. The goal is to make him invoke 4 times a Croqueur Nugget. Whenever he has invoked a nugget he will have to kill it which will lose the VPs to the Croqueleur (although he himself remains invulnerable). Whenever you kill a nugget he loses one of his 4 states. NOTE: The nuggets of the Croqueleur each have different protective effects that are explained below. Attention, it is necessary to eliminate the nuggets in maximum 2 turns starting from the turn of the character (1 turn only for the first) which made invoke otherwise the nugget disappears and it is necessary to start again. en:Crunchler Nugget es:Pepita del Crunchidor fr:Pépite du Croqueleur pt:Pepita do Smaguloso it:Pepita del Cioccocroc Dieses Monstrum wurde dem Spiel am 16.04.2019 hinzugefügt. Letzte Bearbeitung 02.05.2019